Bad Yashiro
by Fae 206
Summary: When Yashiro is involved in a car accident, he is taken to the hospital with minimal injuries with the biggest one being a head injury. However, when he believes himself to be a foul-mouthed, bad-tempered, fifteen year old it becomes very complicated for those around him especially for Ren who has to step in as guardian for him. Will they ever get the well-mannered Yashiro back?
1. Chapter 1 - Car Accident

**AN:** This fic was inspired by the fact that people say Yashiro is the same and lovable in every fic he's in so I wanted to give a whole new take on Yashiro using brain injury as the cause. I hope you enjoy. It's one of the two I have planned which are not about the Kuon-Kyoko relationship.

Also this is a short chapter, following chapters will be longer.

 **Bad Yashiro**

 **Chapter One – Car Accident**

Yashiro was almost never late and when he was he had a very very good reason and that was something that was causing Ren to be nervous about the situation. He still had a good chunk of time before his first assignment but he was wondering whether to leave without his manager. This definitely wasn't like him.

Ren pushed a hand through his hair as he paced. They would usually go places together and he had no real cause to be rude to Yashiro-san but then again, wouldn't Yashiro feel better if he could make his own plans to go to the set. Ren sighed again. He really wondered what was keeping him.

As he struggled to work out a plan for his day, Ren heard his phone ring and so picked it up. His eyes caught hold of the caller ID and he felt a bit nervous. The caller ID said that it was from the hospital and that didn't sound good. He paused, why would they be calling him? Maybe a survey? He hadn't had a physical done recently and he wasn't expecting any test results but hanging up on a hospital felt like bad karma.

He chose to pick it up.

"Hello, this is Tsuruga-san speaking," he said with a worried look on his face. He wondered if – no, if it was Mogami-san there'd not be much chance of her wanting him to be called as an emergency contact. He might even rank lower than the president and he would definitely be lower than Kotonami-san. He sighed and put a hand on his neck, rubbing it a little.

"Ah, Tsuruga-san. I'm calling because a patient has listed you down as his second emergency contact and since we're having difficulty getting ahold of the first contact then…" Ren paused. Someone had listed him as an emergency contact with the correct phone number. It wasn't like the Japanese just to randomly pick someone like him to be. "Yukihito-san was involved in an accident," the caller said and Ren's eyes widened.

Okay, this was making a lot more sense. Yashiro wasn't dating anyone and aside from his family he was the person who had the most…okay, he had more contact with Yashiro than his parents did but Yashiro was close to his mother…who had gone on a cruise if he remembered correctly.

"I'll be right there," Ren said as he shifted his bag onto his shoulder. He looked down hoping that everything would be all right. He would accept being Yashiro's emergency contact and he just hoped that his manager was okay. "Can you tell me anything about his condition?" he asked and the caller sighed.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that until you're at the hospital," they replied.

"I understand," Ren sighed, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling me." Ren paused, he would have to contact his next job and explain that the schedule might need to be pushed back a little bit but without knowing the extent of Yashiro's illnesses he didn't know how much additional time to request.

Well, hopefully things would sort themselves out.

…

…

"So, he's more or less okay?" Ren asked as he followed a doctor down the hallway. Since he had been listed as an emergency contact and no family member could be contacted, the hospital had agreed to let Ren in on some more confidential information. However they hadn't really explained the extent of his injury.

Somehow, when he was travelling to LME, Yashiro had been involved in a minor car accident where he had hurt his shoulder and hit his head on the dashboard of the car. They couldn't find any bruising or broken bones and he more or less seemed okay but the extent of the brain injury would have to be tested over time. Still, he would be released from the hospital today with the medical staff being vague on what that meant.

"See, Yukihito-san has had a shift in his personality or should we say that he…well, he's got amnesia which has been brought on by a severe concussion and he's not really himself or at least as far as we can tell. He seems to believe that he's a sixteen-year-old," the doctor said and Ren blinked hard to try to let that information sink in.

Yashiro-san thought that he was a sixteen-year-old?

Well, it could be worse although it must be devastating for him. Yashiro was most likely just like Kyoko was. He was polite, well mannered, and obedient. It could be worse. He could have violent tendencies like he had had himself at that age. No, this was going to be easier than he had originally thought because he couldn't imagine Yashiro-san being a bad or troubled kid.

"We want to release him into your temporary custody until we are able to get in contact with his mother," the doctor said, "Would that be okay with you?"

"Sure, yes, yes, I can do that," Ren said quickly. He owed Yashiro a lot and if this was one small way in which he could make up for having such a great manager then he would willingly give it a shot. He wasn't sure whether Yashiro would be able to take care of himself but if he could provide him with what he needed then that would make up for some of the things he had put Yashiro through.

"I do have to warn you though that he doesn't seem to be as we would imagine," the doctor said and Ren looked at her curiously.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and the doctor sighed.

"Well, he's a complete brat. He's already made two of the nurses cry and he's saying some truly awful insults," the doctor told him and Ren stared at them in utter disbelief. No. Yashiro wouldn't do that. He was so different from Kuon, so more well-mannered.

"I'll talk to him, see if we can get this whole thing straightened out, maybe he's just nervous," Ren said as they got to the door and the doctor sighed.

"I don't know but if you have any ideas then I'd be open to hearing them," they said and Ren opened the door. He saw Yashiro sitting in the bed with a magazine in his hands.

"Hey," Ren said as he approached him, "The doctor was just filling me in."

"Maybe she should fill in your chest, hard to believe you're a model whilst lacking muscles like that or maybe it's your face, it's a good thing that you're in the hospital because that is definitely going to need some fixing up," Yashiro told him and Ren stared at him in shock.

Was this some kind of elaborate prank.

"I know," the doctor sighed before smiling, "but he's your problem now."


	2. Chapter 2 - What a Brat

**AN:** I hope that you enjoy the comedy in this chapter and the pain that Kuon has to endure

 **Chapter Two – What a Brat**

Ren gave Yashiro a sideways look as he filled in the paperwork. This felt a lot like karma. During his teenage years he had been a brat, in fact sometimes his Kuon side was still a brat, and that was being reflected in his usually kind and well-mannered manager. Now, the word right now was _usually_ , this Yashiro did not show the same mannerisms as he had before the incident.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Ren asked as he finished signing the forms and Yashiro rolled his eyes.

"Wow, do you even have the capacity to understand such a word as _want?"_ Yashiro asked with a heavy level of mockery in his voice. Ren put a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath in. Yes, he knew what want meant and he knew that he was supposed to take him in until his parents came back or he came to his senses but he at least could treat him as an adult, right?

"Well you don't really have a choice, we don't really have a choice," he said and Yashiro looked away bitterly.

"You _always_ have a choice. I bet you live in some trashy apartment filled with trashy magazines with trashy women who come and go at trashy hours," he muttered and Ren closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Right now he would give nearly anything for his fanboy manager who knew about his devotion to Kyoko. He was slowly nudging himself to move on from her but right now his heart only beat for her.

"I'm not a fan of trash," Ren shrugged as he handed the documents back to the receptionist, "Thank you," he said with a smile before gesturing to the door. "Come on, my car is over here," he said as he took another look at his manager. This was most definitely going to be a change but he had to get used to it and hope that soon Yashiro would just go back to normal. "You feel okay walking to the car?"

"Woooow, you think that I have trouble walking," the older man commented with another roll of his eyes. "It's not as if you're an impressive person. I mean I feel _sooooo_ lucky to get to stay in your apartment where you probably jack off at all hours of the night. Bet your dick is incredibly small."

"My di-it's not incredibly small," Ren said through clenched teeth but then sighed. He owed Yashiro a lot and if his manager was in his right mind he would accept that. That's why he had to remain calm and treat Yashiro as a brother to him. If Yashiro was family, which sometimes it felt like, then he wanted to be responsible for him…he just wasn't sure what that meant.

Ren heard his phone buzz and looked at it to see that he had missed a call from the president. It was most likely about this accident and Ren owed him an explanation as soon as possible. "I'm going to listen to this, we might have to go see the president before we go to my apartment. Did you need to go to your home, grab some clothes."

"I prefer to go around butt naked of course," Yashiro said sarcastically and Ren took another breath in. He should try to get used to this blunt sarcasm, it wasn't as if he wasn't guilty of it himself.

"Then we'll go to your home after seeing the president but I do need to listen to this call," he said and Yashiro shrugged. Ren took a step away, noticing out of the corner of his eye how Yashiro seemed to be mocking him and what he had said. He just needed to relax. His manager didn't mean this, he had a head injury and until recovery Ren would have to be kind and respectful about his condition.

After listening to the message, Ren dialed Lory back, promising to come and see him as soon as possible. As he spoke he saw Yashiro mocking him by opening and closing his hand as if a glove puppet just imitating him talking. Hopefully when he came to, he wouldn't remember this kind of behavior, having the regular Yashiro feel guilty about this would be hard to deal with as well.

"Well," Ren said as he returned, "We have to go to LME to -"

"To get your period pad, you talk too much, blah blah blah," he said as Ren's jaw dropped and he gave a long and loud groan as he put a hand to his face. If this wasn't a man he owed a lot to he would want to try to pass the responsibility of making sure that he was taken care of to somebody else. "How insulting, you having a mood swing?"

"I'm just trying to keep my cool," Ren replied and Yashiro bit back.

"You were never cool Tsuruga," he told him, "You were always a huge dork."

"Great, sure, yeah," Ren shrugged before gesturing to the doors, "I'm a huge dork, can we just get out of here and go to the agency. It's going to do us both some good if we can just go there, speak with the president, figure out this whole….situation."

Yashiro shrugged before nodding, "I guess. I mean, someone with your intelligence probably relies on others all the time. You probably have the IQ level of a donkey or of the current American president at least," he said and Ren paused, not wanting to say anything to that and just gestured towards the exit once again.

…

…

Ren walked down the LME corridors, making sure to keep an eye on Yashiro as he did so. People were smiling at them and approaching them, concerned about their usually positive coworker. Yashiro had been going between being rude to people and ignoring them and that had left Ren to have to explain the condition to them and that Yashiro wasn't in control of what he was saying – greatly annoying the older male – and that he would return to normal soon, hopefully.

"You know," Yashiro commented, "You could show your real self," he said and Ren coughed.

"My real self?" he asked and Yashiro looked at him.

"Nobody has your level of charisma without having some dirty past. What do you do at night? I mean, whatever gross and disgusting thing you have in your life which I think I'll unfortunately learn about, just put that with your daily persona and people will see the real you," he said as he gestured to him and rolled his eyes. "You have a thing for young girls, Tsuruga?"

"Of course not," Ren said as his eyes widened, "That kind of thing isn't something that you should joke about especially not here," he said as he looked from side to side. That wasn't something he wanted someone to take the wrong way and it was usually Yashiro who would make sure he didn't face the negative press.

As he looked from side to side however, his eyes caught upon Kyoko and she waved at him before approaching them. Ren gave a strained smile not wanting anything to go wrong between the two of them, Kyoko was too precious to him and the situation was far too delicate. He couldn't expect Yashiro to keep his mouth closed.

"Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san," Kyoko said as she bowed to them, she turned towards Yashiro and looked at his bandages around his head. "I heard a rumor about the accident, Yashiro-san," she said and Yashiro raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you doing okay? Is there anything I can help with?"

"What kind of underwear are you wearing?" Yashiro asked as Kyoko took a step back. Ren slapped his face as Kyoko looked at him. This was such a strange situation and he only hoped that Kyoko could understand his explanation.

"Please ignore him, Mogami-san," Ren said with an awkward smile, "Yashiro-san has a concussion and so he's not himself."

"That guy was a pussy," Yashiro said rolling his eyes.

"You're not usually a pussy," Kuon groaned as well as Kyoko looked between them. "He's going through some stuff so please ignore him. Anyway, how are you doing Mogami-san? Anything that I can help with?"

"He means that he wants to have sex with you," Yashiro said and Kyoko paled.

"No, I don't want to have sex with you," he said and Kyoko smiled to him though there was some sadness in her eyes which she quickly hid from them. Kuon studied her a bit confused but heard Yashiro laughing. He didn't want to know what the next thing he would say would be.

"I know that," Kyoko said as she shook her head nervously, "I know that Tsuruga-san has someone special to him, I know that he really wants to be with her even though the relationship is complicated."

Ren looked at her confused, "I do?" he asked and Yashiro laughed at them.

"He wants to be with _you_ ," he said and Kyoko shook her head, "I mean, he really wants to take you into an empty closet and have his way with you."

"No!" Ren said quickly, "I mean, there's not someone else and I'm not sure where you got that idea from but no, no I know that Mogami-san would never want that, you wouldn't want that," he said again and Kyoko looked at him nervously. "With the way that you handle kissing then -"

"Such immaturity," Yashiro shrugged, "but I know with those blood lacking lips that he has -" he gestured to Ren and Ren looked between the two of them his eyes widening. "And where there is a lack of blood in the lips then there is a lack of blood in some other parts of the body."

Ren looked at his manager in horror, how could this situation just get increasingly worse. "Sorry, Mogami-san, we're on our way to see the president, so please excuse us. If you want then feel free to call me but we have to g-"

"He means that he wants to hear your voice as it gives him stimulation," the manager commented and Kyoko opened her mouth, she had never seen Ren in such an uncomfortable and horrified situation. Even with the Katsuki tests or the driving incident Ren hadn't seemed to be so stuck with this horror.

"Tsuruga-san is in love with somebody else though," Kyoko said and Ren stared at her, _that_ was how she was responding to this insanity.

"No, no I'm not in love with somebody else," he said and Kyoko stared at him. "I mean, not in love with somebody else. We really have to go. I'm sorry, Mogami-san," he said before bowing to her and Kyoko blushed. She wanted to push away her hope, he was her precious sempai. He couldn't be in love with her.

"See, somebody else meaning that he's in love with you," Yashiro said and Ren paused.

"We have to go, I truly am sorry, Mogami-san," he said before firmly pulling Yashiro towards the elevator as Kyoko looked at them completely stunned. Yashiro rolled his eyes as they entered the elevator.

"You're welcome," he said with his arms folded and Ren stared at him with a dropped jaw in complete disbelief.

"I-I'm welcome?" he asked and Yashiro nodded, "I'm _welcome?_ " he asked and Yashiro smiled.

"At least she knows your perverted thoughts about her," he said and Ren paused. He shouldn't have left Kyoko standing there but he had tried to keep his true thoughts about her completely unspoken and now he was too late and she had been told this by someone else. He hoped that he would be able to clear up this situation but the man that usually was able to offer him the most sound advice had exposed him and his secret affection for her.

Ren had absolutely no idea how this situation would play out next.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers for Chapter One**

Crazy4Animation, devilsama66, Guest, ktoll9, Megumitasama, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

I hope that Yashiro's brattishness was amusing and not too painful. Thank you so much for all of the support. I personally don't think that Yashiro was this way as a teenager but I thought it would be funny to see the damage he could do with maybe a little karma for Kuon.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Home is Your Home

**AN:** Thank you so much with your patience in the uploading of this fic. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Three – My Home is Your Home**

Lory grinned in a dark manner as he looked between the more mature Ren and the brat that Yashiro had become, to put it simply, this change of events had become something of great interest to the president and it was definitely making Ren sweat. Actually he could literally see him sweating so something must have happened.

"So, what do you expect to do about the injury. Did the hospital suggest an inpatient treatment plan might work better?" he asked and Yashiro rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so Ren's manipulating the system _again_. I don't agree with doing an inpatient treatment plan even if it means that I have to be saddled with this jerk. Of all the idiots that I have to spend a small eternity with, well I suppose he's not half-bad," Yashiro commented and Ren rolled his eyes.

"I'm not half-bad," he repeated before shrugging, "Thank you, I'll remember that."

Ren turned his attention the president, "Yes, they did say that that was a possibility but since Yashiro didn't want to do that and since I owe a lot to him, I volunteered to take care of him until his parents are back from their trip."

"I don't need you to take care of me, you're not my father," Yashiro said as he folded his arms and let out an annoyed exhale. "You're just stupid and dumb."

"Quite a unique vocabulary," Ren said as he tried not to get angry at the older man. He couldn't help this and Ren didn't want things to be strange between them when Yashiro eventually tuned back to his old self. Ren didn't want to hold anything against him, after all, Lory should well know that he turned into an unruly teenager.

"So, how do you want to proceed with this professionally?" Lory asked and Kuon bowed his head, "We could always consider having a younger staff member as your temporary manager.

"I'm fully capable of navigating everything myself," Ren said quickly and Lory nodded, "I'll just have to allow for some flexibility because I'm not really supposed to be leaving him alone," he said and Yashiro blew out hot air, rolling his eyes. "I think that maybe if I take him to places familiar to the two of us, it might also trigger the old Yashiro."

"The old boring-oh," Yashiro complained and Ren bowed his head and shook it.

"I never said that you were boring," he told him as he closed his eyes and Yashiro laughed.

"Cause you were mooching off of me," he said and Lory had to smile again as he listened to this argument. Ren never did take his manager for granted but it was in Yashiro's job description to provide whatever was best for his client and he had given a lot of guidance to Ren whether he wanted to admit it or not. It was one of Lory's best ideas to pair the two of them together.

"Listen," Ren said as he managed to calm his voice and rested his hands on his knees. "I'm sorry if you ever felt that I was taking you for granted or 'mooching' off of you. I am very appreciative for your loyalty and hard work and even if, right now, you're not that guy anymore, I'd still want to call you a friend and as a friend I am hoping to do some good here. Can you give me that?"

"What will you give me?" Yashiro asked and Ren looked at him.

"A spare room, food, and whatever else you might need," he attempted to smile back and Yashiro rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but it isn't fair what you did to Kyoko," he said and Ren's mouth opened as he looked at him speechless. This wasn't something that he had done to Kyoko, he hadn't tried to do anything to her. What was Yashiro talking about? "You tell her you have feelings for her and then you run away," he said and Kuon looked awestruck at a very wicked looking Lory.

"It's not true what he said," Ren argued, "I didn't tell Mogami-san that and I didn't run away."

"Only because I had to do the hard work for you," Yashiro argued and Ren stared at him incredulously. He turned slowly back to Lory.

"We had to come see you and yes, Mogami-san was told about my feelings for her but I didn't have time to explain myself. It's not as if I told her and then ran away." Ren saw the excited look on the president's face and sighed. "May we leave now?" he asked and Lory nodded.

"Ren, I want to remind you that there are many people you owe in this country for taking care of you, for protecting you. I know that you feel as if sometimes you can take care of yourself and don't need anyone, but please consider what you owe to others," Lory tried to remind him and Ren nodded.

"What do you think all of this is about?" he asked with a soft and thoughtful smile.

…

…

"So," Ren said as he walked through the apartment and was about to put his keys down but then decided to keep them in his pocket. "We have the kitchen area over here, the living room, the bathroom is down the hall and I'll take you to the guest room," he smiled kindly and saw Yashiro with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You expect me to stay here?" Yashiro commented and Ren smiled softly. He was starting to have nostalgic memories from when he was a fourteen year old. Of course, he was always super happy whenever his parents would take time away from their jobs to spend time or listen to him. However, when his parents had just asked him to tag onto a business trip or when they were performing business as well as paying attention to him, he would act out.

He wondered if they had ever noticed before he started coming back with war trophies about his dislike of the world and his rebellious attitude.

"Yes," Ren nodded, "Until your parents are back or until you're better, that's exactly what I'm expecting from you," he told him and Yashiro stared at him. The manager opened his mouth to argue before looking aside.

"Fine, whatever, this dump isn't _that_ bad," he said and Ren nodded.

Kuon was always a little judgmental, okay, that was sort of a lie. Kuon Hizuri was a judgmental piece of crap or at least he could be. Kuon would probably have been laughing along with these comments and trying to build a place where nobody could touch him. Ren was just going to have to remember that type of behavior.

"I'm glad to hear that it isn't that bad," Ren tried to smile and Yashiro looked at him.

"You're too damn perky on the outside but you're a mess inside. You need to find out who you are if you ever want a chance with Kyoko," Yashiro told him. "Anyway, I'll get into the guest room so that you can stop paying attention to me."

"I never said that," Ren argued. Is that what Yashiro thought of him? Yes, he was having to exert a lot of patience when dealing with him but it wasn't as if Ren wanted to get rid of him. He wanted to make sure he was okay. However, he wasn't going to get angry at him because of his bratty behavior because it reminded Ren of someone else.

…..

…..

" _Thanks for showing us to our room," Kuu said as he dug into his pocket for some money to tip the bellboy. Kuon rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that this father just thought that he was being nice but he always took out money on every trip just so that he could go around and tip people, rewarding them for doing their job. It was one of the things that made everyone love his father the way they did._

" _So, he said that the guest room is the first door and the master bedroom the second door," Kuu smiled as Kuon shrugged. The thirteen year old didn't even know why he was there but it wasn't as if he didn't know what his dad was doing. This was a business outing and that was_ _all_ _it was. His dad had needed to film on location and had arranged for Kuon to go with him._

" _I would have been fine alone at home," Kuon commented shortly and Kuu shook his head._

" _No, I think we both needed this, a father and son time off. A trip with just the two of us," Kuu said and Kuon looked at him._

" _Can I go out by myself tomorrow?" he asked and Kuu hesitated. "I mean, since you have work and everything."_

" _Kuon, I thought that we'd do something together tomorrow. I mean, I'm working for most of the day but I have the evening off and…." Kuu looked back at Kuon as he stared at him, having half-expected for this to happen._

 _Kuon felt frustrated by this but sighed, "Can we do something now then?" he asked and Kuu sighed._

" _I have to go meet with some people but there should be something to watch on the TV and you can get room service and…" Kuu attempted to tell him but Kuon rolled his eyes._

" _Whatever, thanks for bringing me on this trip, dad" he shrugged before walking off. It didn't feel very good to acknowledge your own loneliness, especially when you were standing face to face with your father._

…

…..

Ren sighed. He had taken a lot for granted when he was a child and instead of trying to enter a mature discussion with his parents about how he was feeling – which, knowing them, might have brought about actual change – he had rebelled and tried to fight against the loneliness and sadness that he felt.

Was Yashiro doing the same thing? Kuon couldn't blame it if he was. Must seem a pretty messed up situation.

"What the hell are you doing just smiling there?" Yashiro asked him and Ren bowed his head, he took a deep breath in and then let it out, his shoulders sagging as he did so.

"I am smiling," Ren said, "because I can understand how you feel and that's why I want you to stay here. Before your accident, you had done a lot for me and I owe you a lot, even if you yell at me it's not going to change how important you are to me and how thankful I am that you were my manager."

"Then you're completely messed up in the head," Yashiro commented and Ren nodded.

"Yeah," he laughed as he tried to put himself in his father's place. It was somewhere that he hadn't considered at the time and he hadn't looked back on because it was painful but now he felt that he wanted to do what was best for his loved ones. That was what his father must have felt all those years ago. Despite his impressive work ethic, Kuu Hizuri wanted what was best for his family the most.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Two**

Blue Sky of Love, Kris XD, ktoll9, PaulaGaTo

 **Response to Reviews**

Well as freaked out as Ren is, Yashiro is important to him and he's just realizing how important he is. Yashiro is definitely bringing back memories of his own childhood. Thank you for your support.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Working Relationship

**AN:** Thank you for your patience with the update of this fic. Wow, it's been three months so thank you for your support.

 **Chapter Four – A Working Relationship**

Ren had really wished that it hadn't been a hard decision of whether or not Yashiro should come to the set with him. First of all, he was realizing not only how much he cared about his friend but the amount he relied on him as a manager. Even though he knew the schedule, there was a certain approach to his job that Yashiro had that was comforting. This Yashiro was a brat but he should know a lot about working with bratty teenagers.

They would be meeting with the director and fortunately, people knew and respected his manager. There might be some whispers but Ren didn't think that any harm would befall him and until Yashiro's parents returned, he'd have to take care of the man who was five years older than him.

"So, this should just be an easy shoot, just a couple of scenes," Kuon told him and Yashiro rolled his eyes.

"That's if the actor is any good," he said and Ren coughed.

"Well, I have been told that I have top-notch work and that I hardly have to do retakes so it'll be okay. I think that we should be able to keep ahead of schedule like usual," he said before turning his attention to the man in the passenger seat of his car. "How are you feeling today? The headaches easing up?"

"Like you _reaaally_ care about that," Yashiro said dramatically and Kuon took a steady breath in.

"I _do_ care," he said before pushing his hand through his brown hair. Yashiro was just acting as his mind and body were telling him to, this wasn't how he felt when he was his normal self. Ren had become used to the fact that Yashiro respected his acting skills and his work ethic so he should remind himself of that and not judge Yashiro on his illness.

Ren came to the parking lot and managed to park his car. He got out before noticing that Yashiro wasn't moving. He hummed before going to open the door for him. "Are you nervous?" he asked before shrugging, "I mean, I don't think that anyone wishes you harm or embarrassment. I think that they all know about the accident by now or when they do, they'll just react empathetically."

"It's not the work that I'm worried about," Yashiro said before rolling his eyes. "My status is going to drop when I'm seen with you, embarrassment is unavoidable," he commented and Ren choked in surprise as he said that. He put two fingers on his forehead, trying to remind himself that Yashiro wasn't back to normal yet, he had to be respectful of that.

"Well, you and I have been seen together plenty of times," Ren attempted to remind him. "I think it would look stranger were you not there. You don't need to act as my manager today but I would feel better if you were there on set," he told him and Yashiro shrugged before getting out of the car.

"Suit yourself but I'm not going to be your errand boy," he said as he poked Ren in the chest and Ren chuckled.

"No, today you get the day off until you recover," he said with a grin. "When you get back to your usual self though, I'm going to expect that you do your job. After all, I don't know where I can find a better manager than the one who I've already worked with," he told him and Yashiro rolled his eyes again but decided to follow Ren. He didn't have much choice in the situation anyway.

…

…

Just as he had thought, Ren had gotten through the scenes flawlessly and as he grabbed a towel and two water bottles, he went back to Yashiro as he managed to clean the sweat off of his face. "Here," he said as he handed him one of the bottles of water. "The next location should have bento boxes so we can eat then," he attempted to smile and Yashiro sighed.

"Well at least I get a refresher after your terrible acting put a bad taste in your mouth. No wonder you need to pay me to watch it," he said and Ren sighed heavily.

"That bad, huh?" he asked though he knew that Yashiro was just trying to act rebellious towards him. "I'm going to my dressing room. I expect for you to be here when I get out," he said.

"I expect you to be here when I got out," Yashiro repeated in a mocking and very childish manner. Ren nodded before walking off. He didn't want to hurt his manager but he was looking forward to the day when Yashiro would be back to his usual self and he would never do something like that.

Ren had to keep his cool though, his manager didn't really know what he was doing. He was acting like a teenager and Ren wasn't his parent or even a brother to him. He didn't have much of a right to scold or punish him as if he were his own child. Ren turned his phone on and a smile widened on his face, this was just what he needed right now. He grinned as he looked at the missed call. Kyoko had called him and he had to take his opportunity to talk to her, that always made him feel better.

As he dialed he heard her pick up and he grinned, "Mogami-san, you called me?" he said as he sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Tsuruga-san, I hope that I'm not bothering you. You didn't have to return my call straight away, I…I mean you must be very busy so I was thinking that I'd hear from you tonight after work. Umm, I was calling because I wanted to see how -"

"You wanted to see how Yashiro was, didn't you?" he asked. That was most likely the reason. She wouldn't be calling him to ask how he was as much as he had wanted that to be the case. Well, calling to make sure Yashiro was okay was part of the reasons he loved her.

"I wanted to know if there was any way that I could help Yashiro-san," she told him and Ren smiled as he felt comforted by her voice. "I know that Yashiro-san is usually very self-sufficient but it's sometimes difficult to take care of people, especially people as independent as Yashiro-san." Kyoko said quickly and Ren gave a light chuckle.

"I can understand what you mean," he told her, "but it's okay Mogami-san, I have it under control. We're doing fine and hopefully this sickness won't last too much longer."

Kyoko paused for a while before finally asking, "Are you sure that there's nothing that I can do, Tsuruga-san?" she asked and Ren knew that she really wanted to be able to help. That was her nature. She wanted to do what she could for the people that she cared about and that included Yashiro. She was so caring and giving when she felt close to somebody, it was a shame that she only saw him as a sempai.

"I can't cook," Ren told her, "So, if it's not asking too much of you, if you could give me some advice on how to cook a meal."

"Well, I wouldn't mind coming and cooking for the two of you if that isn't going to inconvenience you, Tsuruga-san."

"Are you sure that it's not an inconvenience for you, Mogami-san?" he asked her in a formal manner though seeing her in his apartment would create a bright light in his day, something to look forward to. He could almost see her smile as he held the phone to his ear. He wanted her happy, even more so than himself.

"I'll see you tonight, Tsuruga-san," she said and Ren nodded.

"Then tonight, thank you, Mogami-san," he told her before hanging up the phone. He would be able to see her and maybe even be able to talk to her, get closer to telling her how he felt about her and how he would even crash his expensive car to be able to touch her if only for a moment. He was head over heels, ridiculously in love with her and she refused to see it. He really was in trouble here but tonight should be just the same as usual, right?

…

…

Kyoko grinned to herself as she prepared a hearty soup in Ren's kitchen. She blushed as she looked at him reading a script from the next room. She shouldn't be so happy. It wasn't as if she were his girlfriend or anything and she was being a little intrusive trying to pretend that she was a housewife. No, Ren had plenty of girls after him, she wouldn't even be able to make the first cut of women he would date.

She took a spoon and put it into the pot, testing the soup. It needed a bit more seasoning and she looked around for the salt. As she did so, she saw Yashiro watching her.

"That spoon touching your lips is a real turn on," he said and Kyoko's eyes widened, her heart starting to pound in her chest. This wasn't the usual Yashiro-san, the usual Yashiro-san would never say something like that to her. He was acting just like Tsuruga-san, a real ladies man.

"Oh, I…" Kyoko grabbed the counter as she tried to steady herself. That sentence filled her with anger but she shouldn't direct it towards someone who had suffered a head injury. "You probably forgot what a turn on is, Yashiro-san, or you definitely wouldn't be saying it to me."

"You're hot you know, if you wanted to put on some makeup, change your clothes," Yashiro told her as he looked back at Ren who was starting to turn towards them. He grinned as he saw the confusion on Ren's face as he placed the script that he had been reading down on the table in front of him. "I would feel lucky to date you."

"Uh, you shouldn't tell people that," Kyoko said as she turned back to the soup, "They might get the wrong impression and before the accident you never showed me any interest like that so this must be one of the symptoms. People say crazy things when they suffer from a concussion. You must be mixing up those feelings," she said and Yashiro touched her cheek causing her to stiffen.

"And I'm telling you that I could kiss you right now," he said and it was at this time that Ren entered the kitchen. Just his presence caused Kyoko to fly back, shaking her head wildly as he looked between the two of them rather taken aback.

"Kisses should be saved for the people you love," she said and Yashiro turned towards Ren before issuing him a challenge with his eyes and Ren blinked back at him shocked. Was all of this toying with Kyoko meant to mess with his head?

"So, you would never even dream of kissing Ren?" he laughed and Kyoko's face turned a deep shade of red.

"I didn't say that," she whispered as she stood there clutching the spoon.

Ren looked at her surprised before smiling, "Does that mean that you would dream about kissing me?" he asked and moved towards her.

Kyoko snapped her head up, a look of determination in her eyes. "You're an actor and I'm an actress so if we worked on a project together there's a chance that we might have to kiss. I wouldn't be doing my job if I couldn't kiss you, Tsuruga-san. I'm a professional," she said and Ren nodded as he felt his heart drop. For a moment there, he thought she was going to say that she would kiss him without a script being necessary.

"Very professional," Yashiro commented with a grin as he turned towards Ren. "How's your heart?" he whispered as he passed him, Ren turned back to Kyoko and realized she hadn't heard that. It didn't require a response anyway.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three**

Blue Sky of Love, Megumitasama, PaulaGaTo

 **Response to Reviews:**

Definitely some Sho interaction would be funny, I agree it is kind of funny and sad at the same time. Ren's more worried about what happens when Yashiro returns to normal more than anything else.


	5. Chapter 5 - Someone Important

**AN:** I had a little difficulty writing this chapter so it's a bit shorter than I usually attempt to make them. Thank you for taking the time to read it 😊

 **Chapter Five – Someone Important**

Ren sighed as he looked at his phone giving him something that was quite a relief. Yashiro's parents had arrived back from their vacation. They had made some plans to reschedule and Ren hoped that they weren't doing this because they felt Yashiro was a burden to him. Of course, this new form of Yashiro _had_ become a little irritating but Ren valued their friendship enough to play around with this.

Now that the older Yukihitos were back, Ren would be able to get Yashiro with his family and then his role as a big brother would be over. All he would have to do is wait for Yashiro to get better. He smiled at his friend as Yashiro came out into the dining room.

"You seriously want to announce something to me?" Yashiro asked as he raised an eyebrow and then looked at the phone with a judgmental manner in his expression. He saw Ren turn his phone in his hands and Yashiro tried to sit down and ignore Ren. "You're sick, you know that."

"I'm sick," Ren asked before rolling his eyes, "I'm not the one with the head injury," he told him and Yashiro shrugged. "Listen, it's so-"

"I can't believe you forced her to send you nudes of herself or maybe you didn't, maybe Kyoko Mogami's cell phone is filled to bursting with the pictures that you've shown her of your less than adequate parts." Yashiro sat opposite Ren with an expression that dared for him to dispute that. Ren didn't want to take the bait, it was so easy now not to worry about what was going to happen with Yashiro. His parents were in Japan, in Tokyo and they would meet with them soon.

"My conversations with Mogami-san are strictly about…" Ren said and Yashiro sighed.

"Dude, I might give you a hard time about this and all but it's best to just tell her that you love her. I mean, do whatever old people do, go to a drive through movie or whatever," he said as Ren repeated the words 'drive through movie' in confusion and Yashiro shrugged. "Add whatever cheesy romantic plot line you want to do there but you're not going to do anything if you can't confess to her so stop thinking about your cool factor and be a damn adult."

Ren watched him for a few more moments as he really took in what Yashiro was telling him. He laughed as he finally closed his eyes. There was no chance he would ever hear these things from the healthy Yashiro. He would have to remind himself to ask for Yashiro's opinion on things more often.

"I made us breakfast plans," he said as he stood up and Yashiro sighed before nodding, leaning forward to hear them. Ren just wished that this morning would go by without too much disruption.

….

….

Yashiro hadn't known where Ren was taking him and when they had arrived at the Yukihito house, the joy that Ren was hoping to see in his manager's eyes had darkened and he was looking away from him as if there was a way to separate himself physically. Ren had thought that he'd be happy to be staying with his own family, it wasn't as if this version of Yashiro liked him anyway.

"You're pretty glad to be going here, aren't you?" Yashiro asked as he tried to disconnect himself from Ren. He had his arms folded over his chest and did not look happy. This made Ren confused. Yashiro had seemed fine before, joking and not really acting like himself but now he was upset.

"Your parents are back, they'll be able to do a much better job than I am of taking care of you in your condition," Ren attempted to explain but Yashiro pouted again, not wanting to return eye contact.

"It must have been a huge hassle in Mr. I'm More Important Than The World's life," he said bitterly and Ren sighed. "You must think that I'm a child. I mean, with the way that your sex life is going, you wouldn't have any other way to have a kid or would you say…a brat."

"You're not a brat," Ren lied and Yashiro hummed, able to see the false way that Ren was speaking despite not having his memories of the time that the two had spent together. Ren sighed as Yashiro shook his head and then got out of the car. Ren took deep breaths in before he went to the back of the car to grab the bag with Yashiro's things in it.

As Yashiro's mother took her little boy into her arms, Ren went to his manager's father who he had only met a small number of times, "All the information that I received from the hospital is in that bag," he told him. "Thank you for coming back and ending your vacation sooner, I apologize for all the inconvenience that this has caused."

Yashiro's father dropped down into a deeper bow, "No. I'm the one who should be thanking you for taking care of our son in our absence. Thank you for your time, especially when you're so busy with acting in your own projects. I know that my son is usually your mana-"

"We're friends," Ren nodded, "I would do it for any of my friends but especially Yashiro. He's a very important person in my life and I hope that he feels better soon. Please keep me updated about his health."

"Why?" Yashiro asked bitterly as he turned away, "Why are you pretending to be the good guy who is concerned about my health? You don't care about anyone, least of all me so you can stop pretending," he said bitterly and Ren shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"I care about you and your health a lot but I know that if I were ever in your position and my parents could take care of me then I'd be more comfortable in their hands. You're lucky that you have parents who will do this for you. I'd have trouble getting mine to do the same thing," he said and Yashiro stared at him as if he were an idiot.

"Then go, get your parents to take care of you or whatever…I'm sure that they'd loved to do it," Yashiro told him and Ren sighed.

"My parents are too far away for them to come to me. Please call me if you think there's anything that I can help you with or if you just want to talk," Ren asked as he tried to say his goodbyes but Yashiro turned and stormed into the house.

"I don't want anything from you ever again," he said and both of his parents looked to Ren apologetically though it didn't mask the shock that the two of them were feeling. Ren paused weakly and Yashiro's mother put a hand to Ren's shoulder.

"Forgive our son, it must be our head injury. I apologize again for the inconvenience that this has had on your life especially knowing how busy yours is," she said and Ren sighed. He wished that he had done more to take care of his friend. He hadn't wanted to hurt him.

Ren nodded weakly, "Please let me know about how his condition is," he said and Yashiro's mother nodded as Ren returned to the car hoping that Yashiro would recover quickly. He missed his friend and he hadn't meant to cause a rift between them.

…..

…..

Kyoko smiled as she saw Ren coming into LME, she tried to hide the goofy smile on her face because she didn't want Ren to know how much the question about kissing had affected her. She didn't want to tell him how much she actually loved him and how the previous night had led to her knowing that. She took a deep breath in and then went over to him. "Tsuruga-san, good morning," she said and Ren laughed.

"Only a few minutes of morning left but yes, good morning, Mogami-san," he said and Kyoko looked from side to side as if searching for something. Ren sighed. "Yashiro is with his parents. They returned this morning and I feel that they are going to make sure he recovers well."

"That's really good," Kyoko smiled before pausing, she bit her top lip. "How did Yashiro-san feel about their return?"

Ren shrugged, "It's hard to understand him after this head injury," Ren attempted to explain. Yashiro hadn't seemed so fond of being back at home but Ren didn't really understand how he had acted when he had last seen him. It seemed that Yashiro really disliked when they spent time together. This was an escape where Yashiro would no longer have to be with him and Ren was a little lonely to be honest.

"He acted as he's been acting this whole time," Ren shrugged, "He didn't seem so happy to be going. I don't know why, his home and all of those cats is probably going to be better for him anyway," he commented and Kyoko nodded slowly.

"Maybe he didn't really want to go?" she asked and Ren blinked in surprise.

"Oh, no, he definitely wanted to go. He wasn't having an enjoyable time with me and I wonder what that brought to him, having me always there. I don't know if I gave him enough support," Ren started walking in the direction to the acting offices and Kyoko walked beside him.

"Maybe he wanted to be with his friend, to know that he has a friend. Wouldn't you want somebody there if you were feeling a little lost or hurt. I'm sure that Yashiro-san might be feeling a lot of emotions," she said and Ren blinked confused. "You and Yashiro-san have been working together for a long time, right, Tsuruga-san?" she asked and Ren nodded slowly. "Maybe he feels comfort beside you."

"So inviting him to do something tonight might make him happier?" he asked and Kyoko nodded. Ren looked at her before bowing his head, "That question you just asked me about there being somebody special. I think you're right, there's one person who would always make me happy with their presence," he said and Kyoko smiled with a nod.

"Right, and you'd want him the-" she began but Ren interrupted her.

"I'd want her there," he corrected her and Kyoko paled. She knew that there were women that meant so much more to Ren than he ever could. Kyoko nodded slowly and Ren took a deep breath in. Despite Yashiro's bratty nature he had been right, if Ren didn't move quickly when it came to this woman then he would risk losing her entirely.

"It's you, Mogami-san," he said and Kyoko blinked before bowing her head, her cheeks turning red. "Our of everyone who I could possibly ask for. If you were at my side then it would be okay. That would be enough comfort for me."

"Because we're friends, right?" she dared to ask and Ren reached out to touch her cheek and saw that tears were in her eyes.

"It's because I would like to be so much more than friends."

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Four**

Blue Sky of Love, brennakai, Dreamerkins, H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response**

Thank you for your support. I think this fanfic isn't going to be that long but definitely another two or three chapters. I like doing a little bit of Yashiro out of his usual character though he'll be a little bit worried when he gets back to being his usual self.


	6. Chapter 6 - Importance of Emotions

**Chapter Six – Importance of Emotions**

Kyoko paused as she heard those words and they managed to find a route to her mind which helped her understand them. She blushed trying to think of whether she had actually heard that correctly. Ren liked her? He wanted to be more than her friend. She didn't feel worthy when he was around so many beautiful who were both more talented than her and more beautiful than her.

"What do you mean by that, Tsuruga-san?" she asked as her hands shook as she held them in fists. She bowed her head and closed her eyes tight. She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly and it would be rude to assume that she did. He probably meant that he wanted to spend some more time with her as friends.

"It means that I care about you deeply," Ren said, he saw her open her mouth and before she could say anything, he quickly added. "It means that I'm in love with you."

Kyoko turned scarlet as she heard that and shook her head. Did she have to say it back even if she felt it back? "Love is difficult for me," she attempted to explain and Ren nodded. She looked at him, "How do I know that you won't laugh at me, abandon me, you're important to me and if you were to stop being around then…"

"I won't stop," he said and Kyoko shook her head and closed her eyes.

"If I'm bad at relationships then you might get bored, you might not want me. I don't want to feel that I'm being tossed aside. It's best for me to not be in a relationship," she protested and Ren continued to watch her. He walked over to her and wrapped her up in his warm arms. Kyoko gave a soft squeak and he smiled as she turned into his chest.

"I promise that you won't lose me. I've always come back to you, haven't I? Even when we've fought, we've continued being friends," he said and Kyoko nodded. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek before blushing again. She looked down and he pulled her closer.

"I won't call you my boyfriend….yet," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and Ren chuckled which made her insecurities rise. She felt a little anxious, was this a joke to him? A ploy to draw out her emotions so that he could toy with her? "What?" she asked and was surprised to see that blinding smile on his face.

"It's okay, we can go as slow as you want to," he said before pushing her hair back and tucking a few strands behind her ear gently, she took his hand and cupped it to her cheek craving his touch. "You don't have to call me your boyfriend, I'm beyond glad that you're giving me a chance."

Kyoko nodded before blushing too. She craved him, she really did. She held onto his shirt with a tight grip. She looked at him, "Why me?" she asked and Ren touched the back of her head as she looked up to him.

"Because you're amazing. You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever met and you've proved that time and time again. You care about other people, you work hard and with passion, you talk to me. You treat me like a person. You get angry at me, you always give me second chances and…" he shook his head, now wasn't the time to tell her that he was Corn. He didn't want to ruin this moment for them. He'd do it soon, he wouldn't neglect doing it but this wasn't the right time.

"Are you going to go and see Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked and Ren blinked. He hadn't asked her to tell him her answer to the question so he didn't have any right to expect it. Kyoko looked at him almost begging him to go and see his manager and Ren smiled softly.

"Do you think that he'd want to see me?" he asked and Kyoko nodded whilst dabbing at her face to dry away the tears. Ren reached into his pocket and took out his handkerchief so he could wipe her tears away for her.

"Of course." Kyoko nodded, "You're very important to Yashiro-san," she told him and Ren nodded.

"Then I will go and see him," he told her and Kyoko felt a warmth wrap around her. Was this the happiness of having the guy you were in love with love you back? She never wanted to lose this feeling.

…..

…

As Yashiro came out to see Ren standing there with his defenses down and looking like an innocent teen again without the walls he had always put between himself and other people, he couldn't help but feel comforted by his presence there. He bowed his head and took a deep breath trying not to show any discomfort.

"Hi," he said before rolling his eyes, "You came back," he stated and Ren shrugged.

"I hope that's okay," he said as he tried to think of Kyoko's openness. Despite Kyoko having had problems with trust in the past, she wasn't always running away from the idea of being close to people. He wanted to learn from that and be inspired by her heart. She had closed it to love so securely and yet she was giving him a chance to prove that love didn't have to be a bad emotion. Ren wanted to do the same for friendship.

"I guess that's okay," Yashiro told him as he rolled his eyes and Ren chuckled.

"Thanks," he sad and Yashiro gestured for them to go sit in the living room. Ren looked around as a couple of cats came up to him and he picked a kitten up and held them in his lap. He always adored animals and nature but that sort of thing wasn't in the image that Ren was supposed to have. That sheep pillow had brought him back to his childhood. His parents had encouraged his love of nature and he was happy for that.

"You like them?" Yashiro gestured to the cats.

"Yes," Ren nodded, "I'm pretty much a fan of any animal. The president has this huge snake, I'm not sure if you remember it or not, but I always get along well with her."

"I don't remember that," Yashiro said nervously and Ren nodded before taking a deep breath in to steady himself.

"I'm really glad that you're alive," he told him and Yashiro looked away. He could see the truth in Ren's eyes and looked away. "I mean, not only because we work together but because you have become a truly important person in my life and I don't have many of those."

"You try'na be sappy?" Yashiro asked and Ren chuckled.

"I guess I am," he admitted and Yashiro quickly snuck a look back at him before avoiding eye contact. "I've always tried to keep people away from me because of an incident that happened when I was younger but maybe I shouldn't be doing that anymore. Maybe it's okay for me to have friends, to care about other people, to stop trying to protect myself."

"Kyoko taught you that?" Yashiro asked and Ren hummed.

"Well, her and…and you," he said and Yashiro looked at him seeing a certain type of anxiety that was difficult for Ren to admit to. There were obviously demons locked away from his past but he was here and bearing his heart, that sort of thing should be taken seriously. "I wanted to say thank you."

"For motivating you to tell her how you feel?" Yashiro asked curiously and Ren pushed his hair back.

"Not just that," he said and Yashiro watched him. "I guess that I'm not such a social creature as people try to make me out to be. However, even during my darker days when I found it hard to smile and show a positive outlook to the world, you still helped me. You didn't care that I had a dark side because what you cared about was me focusing on my work and doing my best. Even when I started to show the darkness again recently, scaring people, you stood beside me and helped me. I think I took that bond for granted but I want to stop that from today. I want you to know that as scared as I am to have important people, you have become very important to me."

"I'm not going to kiss you," Yashiro said crossing his arms over his chest and Ren chuckled.

"I wouldn't ask for that," he said quickly before looking around. "I just needed to make sure you knew that, that you were never a bother to me and that I will support you as much as you need me to," he said and Yashiro laughed. Ren looked to him, smiling as he saw that grin. His manager had been hurt and Ren didn't want to make him feel worse. Yashiro had always encouraged him, he should be doing the same for him.

"You know, you're not acting like a cool actor, right now," Yashiro stated and Ren laughed.

"Maybe I'm starting to find that there are much better things than always trying to keep up public appearances," he told him and Yashiro nodded. Ren had to let go of these walls and try to heal from the hurt of Rick. Maybe it was time to admit to being Kuon, to having Kuon's dark and scared emotions. Ren had been useful to him for a long time but it didn't exactly change him enough to forget about Kuon. He wanted to at least _try_ to be Kuon.

…..

…..

A few days later, Ren and Kyoko were eating lunch together and despite his dislike of food, Kyoko had made him a bento from Daruma-ya, he'd have to give his thanks to the couple when he next went there although they had been stunned to see him and a little angry over his eating habits. Since he was now starting to date Kyoko, he'd try to win their favor.

As they ate together, Ren heard his phone ringing and looked at the number. It was Yashiro's mother calling him and Ren hoped that nothing had happened to his friend. He didn't want to think that Yashiro had been hurt further. He looked to Kyoko and she put her hand over the phone.

"Answer it," she nodded and he smiled to her before taking the call.

"Hello, Tsuruga speaking," he said and then listened to the words as Kyoko watched his face turn into a smile, "Really? That was what the doctor said?" he asked and Kyoko tensed, her back straightened and she watched Ren. She had been very concerned about Yashiro herself but this seemed like good news. She wondered what it was. "Thank you. Please keep me updated," Ren said as he finished the call and Kyoko leaned forwards.

"Is he okay? Is Yashiro-san okay?" she asked panicked and Ren nodded.

"The tests with the doctor went very well and his recovery is going to be quicker than they expected. The MRI scan showed that soon his brain will be healed and they expect for him to make a full recovery which means that his memory will be back."

Kyoko grinned happily, "That's great," she said before looking to the side, "but there is a problem," she said and Ren looked at her cautiously. Yashiro's mother had sounded thrilled by the news and Ren was sharing in that emotion but Kyoko was saying that there was a problem?

"What would that be?" he asked and Kyoko turned to him with a laugh.

"I wonder if he'll remember all the things that he's done these past weeks," she said and Ren chuckled. He surely hoped not, his manager would have trouble feeling confident if he actually realized the change of personality and how it affected those around him.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Next Chapter is the Finale**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Five**

H-Nala, Jellyfishhh, Kaname671, kotoko-98, Paulagato


	7. Chapter 7 - A Balanced Life

**Chapter Seven – A Balanced Life**

Ren was wondering how Yashiro would return to LME and when he had been told that today was the day when Yashiro would return, he got excited to see what his manager remembered. He knew that there was going to be some awkwardness if Yashiro remembered but hopefully Yashiro would realize that he wanted to work with him. As Yashiro approached the agency, Ren stood and walked over to him. "Hello, good morning," he told him and Yashiro paused nervously.

"I am so sorry," he apologized as he dropped down into a bow and Ren chuckled. "The way that I acted is…"

"You needed a break," Ren said, "I understand," he nodded and Yashiro shook his head, trying to protest that Yashiro should be this apologetic. With Yashiro acting in an immature manner, it had allowed Ren to successfully take a look at his own life and figure things out about his own maturity level. "Plus, it was good that I wasn't the diva for once."

"I still have to apologize for my choice of words, my bad attitude, my -" Yashiro said and Ren chuckled again.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked and Yashiro paused before nodding. "Good. That's really all I care about," he said before grinning, "I should definitely thank you," he replied and Yashiro looked at him. "It gave me a time to think about how important our working relationship is and how I'd be honored to have a meaningful friendship with you."

Yashiro smiled before looking at him, "Well, I hope that you don't expect such ungodly behavior from me even as your friend," he groaned and Ren nodded. Maybe Yashiro had to act like a brat to make Ren believe that he should never be one at the expense of things that were more important but there was a bad side to acting too professional as well.

Life was all about balance.

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you for making it to the end of the work. It's much appreciated. 3**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Six**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, Kotoko-98, Paulagato


End file.
